Two Dimension's Collide!
by Zan4000
Summary: What would you say to the Titans if only you knew that the Brotherhood of Evil and more were coming to the Titans for a rematch? Would you tell them good luck? Have fun, your screwed? Or would you say that you all need to go to another dimension to get more Titan recruits to help in the impending battle that will decide the age old question: Who prevales? Good? Or Evil? Rated 'T'.
1. The Mystery Man

**Welcome all Teen Titans fans and MLP fans alike! Along with anyone that's just looking for a random story series! This is a new boundary for me as I have never written a fanfic about either of these shows, but have seen both. I always watched Teen Titans when it came, and even though I'm not a brony (no hates on that please) I see it every once in a while and my brother and his friend are both full-fledged Bronies. One day as I was in theatre class in school and I had the most random and, I'll say it, best idea in my opinion for a story ever. Here is the story:**

**I was just walking down to my theatre class, high schoolers FTW, and I just up and no where started humming random music, mixing them together mid song. First Sevvoslag, then Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts, then the pirates of the Caribbean theme song, some Nickelback songs, and finally the Teen Titans theme song. When I got to that one I passed a guy that had some Rainbow Dash t-shirt and then I started thinking, "Six ponies and five teenagers. Both just rag-tag groups. Both groups heroes in a way, and all unique." I started meshing together similarities during theatre while other students were doing 'auditions' and finally thought "What if the two mixed into one story?" That's where I got the idea.**

**So after days of piecing together how the story is gonna go, I finally decided to put it to words. Now the titans I can relate to and because of that, I think I can play as them, but my MLP is not that good. I can probably only relate to three of them and even still I can't get there thinking process down that well. So some pointers will be a great help.**

**Well enough with the intro that probably no one will read, lets start with the story! Now who to do the disclaimer... Oh I got it! Starfire!**

**Starfire: The one known as Zan4000 does not own either the universe I'm from, or the land of Equestria. Please do not relate him to the creators of any of us.**

**Thank you Starfire. Now with that said, let us begin the story!**

**Also I would like to point out the ages of the Titans since it's after the television series. If any of them are a year or two young or old tell me and I'll be happy to change it.**

**Beast Boy: 17**

**Starfire (Earth Years): 18**

**Robin: 18**

**Cyborg: 19**

**Raven (Earth Years): 17**

**/**

**3rd Person POV**

It was a peaceful and quiet day in Jump City. No sign of villainy anywhere, not even a stereotypical burglar trying to steal an elderly women's purse. No mutated creatures disturbing the peace. No natural disasters harming the citizens by any way possible. A few citizens of the city even tried to fake problems to try to get one of the Titans to spring into action just for there day to be interesting. Sadly, since all the world threatening dangerous villains were still cryogenically frozen, all stuck in one hidden underground facility so there was no scary, yet interesting, fights to watch.

Luckily for the citizens, the Titans weren't just sitting around there tower. Instead they were patrolling the city, taking care of any small crime that might have popped up... Well most of them were anyway.

"Oh, Oh! Do a Sea Otter!" A familiar Green skinned male then turned into a sea otter and bounced a rubber ball on his nose, trying to impress one girls he met along his route. She was a teenager about as old as Beast Boy. She also had her little sister, who was about seven. She was the one who was applauding Beast Boy's antics while the teen was glad Beast Boy cheered her little sister up since she was complaining that their family wasn't going to the zoo.

Beast Boy then turned into a seal and balanced the ball on his nose, making both the girls laugh. After a little more messing around Beast Boy decided to use his 'smooth moves' to get a date with the teenage girl. He threw the ball into the air and transformed back into his normal self, catching the ball in his hands. He bounced it back to the girl, who caught it and kept applauding him.

"Thank you so much for cheering up Felicia. I could not get her to stop complaining about the zoo." Felicia didn't notice them talking as she tried to balance the ball on her nose, trying to copy Beast Boy.

"Nah, it's all good." Beast Boy smiled, knowing his plan was gonna work. "So sometime later you wanna catch a movie or something?" The girl looked off into space for a dramatic pause, Beast Boy hoping she would say yes, but was disappointed when she shook her head.

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend. And something tells me he wouldn't be 'chill' with letting me go to the movies with another guy." Beast Boy saddened right after that, knowing he couldn't live with trying to convince her to dump her boyfriend.

"Oh. Well that's okay, maybe another time." Beast Boy didn't want to look like he was desperate so he came up with an excuse to leave. "I gotta go anyway. Bye Amanda." He turned into a dog and ran off, getting back to his patrol that Robin made him do.

_"Man, I wish I could meet one girl who is available and like the same thins as me. They'd probably be just as fun to be around and everyone would like to be around her." _Beast Boy took a shortcut into an alley so he could hurry and get his patrol over with so he could go back to the tower and play a video game. What he didn't expect was to be lifted into the air, frozen in place by a wierd purplish energy. He'd never seen something like this so he tried to look around, only able to dart his eyes around to look for the source. He saw further into the alley, beyond the shadows, a hand that had the same purple energy and glowing white eyes.

"So_ you're the one they call Beast Boy hmm? Funny, I thought you would be easier to just talk to. Turns out I was wrong" _Beast Boy was about to think some really strong things that should not be said, or thought in this case, a black portal opened in front of him and he was thrown in. The portal closed behind him and the figure stopped using his magic, done for now. He couldn't risk being detected by the other Titans, at least not yet. _"Onto the next target I suppose. Maybe it was a bad idea not going after her first, since she can probably sense my energy at any moment she wants." _The figure stepped out of the light, showing a man who had a blank expression. He had tan skin, black hair that were arranged into dreadlocks, a grey hoodie with the hood up, everyday ripped jeans and white tennis shoes, and his scary eyes that had no pupils. With the hood pulled down the way it was, you wouldn't be able to tell unless you tried to look, or he looked up at you. He continued on his way to get to his next target, Raven.

/

**Raven's POV**

_"Everything's peaceful. No Slade, no Brotherhood of Evil, nothing. So why do I get the feeling that something's wrong?" _Raven floated atop the tallest building towards the middle of the city, meditating for signs of evil energy. She felt one disturbance around Beast Boy's route, but it quickly went away. She assumed that he had taken care of it, but still had a feeling that something was not right. She soon opened her eyes, seeing that feeling was going to disturb her of her meditation so she decided to look for any signs directly.

As she went on she saw that everyone was fine. No one was even sad now, just anxious to see something happen. She seemed like the only one that was enjoying the quiet. Even the people at the poetry club she went to every once in a while to keep a calm mind was depressed not only over politics or everyday issues, but for the quiet of the town. Saying that it was distracting people from the truth. She didn't really mind the problems facing taxes or what the government said, only what was restricting people from something that should be allowed or the ignorance that everyone had within them. Beast Boy or Starfire came to mind with that topic every time. Yes, it was a good thing to stay positive, but ignoring something that troubled everyone else is what irked her. She wished they knew when to keep their distance and when there company was appreciated.

What no one really knew is that she wished someone understood her. Yes, Starfire would know that Raven liked the quiet peaceful hours of meditation, or when the team knew when something troubled her, but they didn't know how to enjoy the hobbies she had. _"I wish there could be someone who thought similar to me. Someone that liked the quiet, understood magic, maybe even just someone who actually read just to read instead of find a statement to support their ideas."_

That's when she felt it again, that strange energy. As she passed an alley some un natural wind blew towards her, blowing the hood from her cape off her head. She glared towards the alley, knowing full well something was wrong. She floated in to look for the cause of the odd wind, but instead found a note on th ground. She used her levitation power to pick it up and read it, her magic at the ready to fight anything that came at her. She read the note and it said:

**Sometimes what you wish for is not always what you want.**

**- from the man behind you**

As she read the last line she floated up into the air and looked back at where she was. It was a man with a grey hoodie holding his hand out to where she was, palm opened. He didn't look up but knew exactly where she was, sensing her. The man's palm then glowed a light purple and his voice started to come to sound in her mind. "_Raven Daughter of Trigon, and a being from Azarath. It is an honor for you to be in front of me as I speak to you. Sadly, I regret to inform you that you must come with me and join your friend."_

Just from that entrance, Raven already was angry enough to strike him down. He knew her almost as if he were closely related to her. Not only that, but from what she had learned from that last sentence was that he had already captured one of the Titans. She felt this same energy from Beast Boy's sector and figured out pretty quickly that it was Beast Boy that was captured. Her rage was already nearing the peak and the man saw it. He smiled underneath his hood as she started to speak. "Who are you, and why are you doing this?"

The man's voice still rang in her ears, calm and relaxed. All the same, it sounded like venom. _"All in good time. For now though, I ask that you join Beast Boy in here." _He made a black portal next to Raven, waiting for her to go in.

Raven was then enraged that he simply thought that she would give up. She felt that he was defiantly holding back his power so no one would sense it, but she didn't know how much. She then got ready to fight as the man simply sighed and shook his head, somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't give up. Then he chuckled as took in a breath and released it, showing he was getting ready for a fight. Raven didn't let him prepare anymore as she said her famous three mystical words "**_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_**_" _With her power activated she sent a beam of dark energy towards the mysterious man. To her surprise though, he simply waved it off like it was nothing but a beach ball if that.

_"My turn." _He looked up at her with eyes glowing white and thrusted his hand forward, purple energy coming out of it. Raven tried to counter with her magic, but the purple energy cut right through it and hit Raven, surrounding her in a purple force field. Raven used everything she could to break out, she even used soul-surf, risking her body to be defenceless against the man.

He simply made the portal again and sent the force field inside, sending Raven in as well. He closed it and smiled at his work, stopping his magic. _"Two down, three to go. Next is the leader and his girlfriend." _He soon made himself intangible and going inside the earth to get to the next location un noticed, smiling the whole way that he already had a plan to take care of the final three.

/

**Robin's POV**

Robin was on his R-cycle patrolling the roads for anything, while Starfire was above him in the skies, looking around from there. Both were looking around diligently, but still found nothing. They were on high alert though because they had a strange feeling that something was going wrong.

When they reached the end of the patrol route, Robin pulled out the Titan communicator and called Cyborg, who was at the Tower watched the sensors and keeping an eye on the tower itself. "Cyborg, how's everything on your end?"

Cyborg sighed. "Oh about the same thing I told you TEN MINUTES AGO! Now quit askin' me that man! Nothings happening! Every bad guy is still frozen, Titan Towers are surrondin' the world, and the only real threat is Dr. Light. Trust me, nothing is gonna happen. I know we all wish somethin' would bu-" There was sound of static in the background.

"Cyborg what was that?" Robin heard it and knew it wasn't normal. Cyborg sounded calm though.

"Dude, calm down. It was just a lightbulb going out. I gotta go, my ribs are almost done. Catch ya when were all back here." Cyborg signed off. Robin wasted no time in trying to call the others.

"Beast Boy come in. Anything suspicious on your location?" He waited a few seconds, but there was no sound. "Beast Boy?" Still nothing. He didn't bother waiting again and called Raven. "Raven, have you picked up any strange readings?" Just like Beast Boy, nothing. He checked the scanners to find out where they, or at least there communicators, were. What he found shocked him.

**Beast Boy: No Information**

**Cyborg: Titan Tower**

**Raven: No Information**

**Robin: Sector D5**

**Starfire: D5**

When he saw that there was nothing on their locations, Robin's frown turned into a glare. "What happened to them."

Starfire landed next to Robin and saw that her friends were gone. "Perhaps they have gone to visit one of our friends who are in another world?" Robin thought that was possible, but they wouldn't go to another dimension without a warning.

"I don't think that's it Star. Maybe it has to do with that odd feeling that were all having. Something's happening and we need to figure out what. Come on, were going to look around their sectors. Maybe we can find out what happened." Starfire nodded and Robin got back on his R-cycle. They both took off, and turned on a street that was under construction. Wierd thing was, that no one, not even construction workers were there or around it.

As they drove through Robin went around the parts of road that were being repaired as Starfire simply flew over. As they got to the end of the road however, their was a wall of purple energy that stopped both of them, and sudden fog rolling in to keep them from seeing ten feet in front of them. A voice rang in both there heads simultaneously. _"Now wait a second. Is that really how you treat a guest? I've been waiting for you two to come onto this street so I can meet you."_

Robin got off his R-cycle and looked around. Judging by the wall he could tell it would be someone with un human powers so his weapons would probably be of no help. Starfire got her star bolts ready and looked around, her eyes glowing green.

_"Now now, I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to. I simply want to reunite you with your friends." _A figure appeared from the fog, grey hoodie hiding his face. He didn't look up or talk normally, but knew just where they were almost as if he could predict there moves.

"Where have you taken them?" Starfire was not in the mood to talk, especially since her friends were captured.

_"In here." _He made a black, one way, portal that lead to who knows where. Both Robin and Starfire looked over, then back at the man, who had purple energy coming from his hands. To keep from anyone bothering them, he made a force field around the street made of purple energy. _"Now I really do hope you have a more calming nature then the others and just go in. Beast Boy was caught by surprise and he was defeated. Raven as well, but she put up little of a fight so the prediction of the fight was still the same. There now waiting for you in there, along with Cyborg who I'll get soon enough."_

Robin and Starfire both glared at the man, thinking that this couldn't be happening. How could someone kidnap two Titans without setting off any kind of alarm?

Starfire was through talking, knowing that any other information wouldn't be helpful for now. She shot multiple star bolts at him and the hit, causing smoke to envelope the man. She was still on her guard, as well as Robin, who would help any way he could.

The smoke cleared and the man simply stood there, unaffected by the blasts. He shook his head and got ready to fight, separating into to beings. The original pulled out two swords that were sheathed underneath his hoodie while the other had purple energy surround him. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and got ready. Starfire got more star bolts ready.

The magic using clone floated up into the air and blankly waited for Starfire to charge at him. She came in, shooting starbolt after starbolt. He canceled it out with purple energy blasts. When she got close enough she tried fighting him hand to hand, but to no avail as he kept blocking every hit. Then as she shot a beam from her eyes straight at him. He was to busy guarding the hand-to-hand attacks to block it, but he simply looked up showing his glowing white eyes. The beam went into them, and were stopped as soon as they touched his empty eyes. She stopped and backed up, in slight fear and cautiousness. His eyes looked like he was stealing her soul, which was really only have right. He stole and copied her soul, copying her powers also. The copied soul then went into his eyes, him devouring it. He then had his eyes glow purple and shoot out a purple beam that was much like Starfire's. She shot her own beam and the beams canceled out. She knew that this wasn't going to work and started to fire more star bolts from a distance.

While they were fighting, Robin charged at the man with dual swords. There weapons clashed, making sparks shot off to the sides. Neither of them gave in as they kept trying to hit the other, both looking for a weak point. Every few hits they'd each hit the other, but it did minor damage. Once small hit in the leg, one in the shoulder, but not enough to really hurt. As they continued, Robin jumped back, using his acrobatics to get farther back then just jumping back. Robin threw three birdarangs at him, but he just sliced the first two and dodged the last one. The man then threw multiple needles at Robin that he got from his hoodie pocket. Robin dodged the first two, but the last one hit Robin's cape, pinning it to the ground. Robin tried to get it free, but the needle cut him through his glove, even if he just touched the side of it. He saw the man charging at him and made a decision. He took off his cape, freeing him. He threw down a smoke bomb and used his grappling hook to grapple onto a street lamp. He came flying towards it and swung around it, now flying towards the man in the smoke. He tried to kick the man when he got close but a portal opened in between them, Robin flying in. The portal closed behind him and the man looked at Starfire and his copy, who were still fighting.

Starfire just finished unleashing as many star bolts she could fire at the man. All of them made contact, but with a purple energy wall the man-made. Starfire was so focused on staying away and avoiding the man's attacks, she didn't notice the clone appear behind her. The man stopped and pointed behind her, stopping the fight for now.

_"You might want to look at what's behind you." _Starfire was hesitant, but looked behind her and was shocked. The man who was fighting Robin was now right behind her, swords at the ready. Robin was nowhere to be seen. As Starfire took all this in, the man she was fighting had four hands of purple energy fly at her. Each one covered her hands, eyes, and mouth. She was trapped and had no way to fight. She couldn't fly anywhere, use her powers, or even talk.

_"I told you I did not want to do this, but you have left me no choice. I know you will not trust me until I explain, but I am on your side."_ With that said he made a portal in front of her. Starfire was thrown in, bein left very confused and curious about what they had just said.

The two clones then became one, dismissing the force field around them. The single man then looked off towards the tower and his last target. Cyborg. He headed off, the clouds forming to make a terrible storm.

/

**Cyborg's POV**

_"Man, today's a good day! I got the tower shift; my ribs are finished, seasoned, and ready to eat; and a free day of no butt to kick! BB had to be mad that he has to wonder around the town looking for nothing. Serves him right for losing the remote again. At least its stuck on the video game setting so I can get the high-score." _Just as Cyborg was about to enjoy his day off,the power went out.

"What?! Oh, come on!" Cyborg turned on his shoulder light and headed down to the Tower's power box. He reset it for the second time today and then headed back up. When he got there though someone was in his spot relaxing. "Yo! Get outta my tower!" Cyborg wasted no time in changing his left arm into his usual Sonic Cannon, ready for a fight.

The man shook his head and stood up, talking to Cyborg in his mind. _"I don't want to fight you. I just came to get your help. Please do not make the mistake your friends made."_

Cyborg's glare intensified ten fold when he heard that. "You what?!" Cyborg was about ready to fire, but the man stood his ground.

_"They all through the first punch so to speak. I wanted to talk to them, but they fought me first. I came to give you all a warning, and need you to come with me to meet your friends." _He made the portal one last time and Cyborg was questionable about the idea.

"Why'd they attack you if you just wanna talk?" Cyborg didn't like that this guy just up and no where kidnapped his friends and broke into the tower, but still saw no reason to just fight him... yet. Cyborg at least wanted to know what he was up against before they started fighting in the middle of the tower.

_"Well you see, Beast Boy was the first I found, and when I lifted him up to talk to him at eye level, he tried to thrash about and was not going to talk. Next was Raven, who I tried to explain that I had Beast Boy with me and that's when she started to attack. A few minutes ago I found Robin and Starfire, but they didn't listen either. So with none of them talking, I simply threw them all into the portal where I am going to talk to all of you either way. So I know it might be insulting, but can you please just go in quietly so we can avoid fighting? As much as I've done I do not like fighting if it isn't necessary." _After the figure finished explaining, Cyborg didn't know what to think. True, he kidnapped all his friends, but he wanted to just talk. Cyborg didn't think he'd be the one of all of them to do so, but he stood down.

"Fine, I'll come. Just don't expect me to keep quiet about this." Cyborg went towards the portal and sighed before going in. This time though, instead of closing it, the figure followed behind him, only closing the portal once he was through.

/

**Mystery Man's POV**

As he and Cyborg went in the portal, they came into a decently sized white room. The rest of the Titan's were just standing there, waiting for something to happen. When they saw Cyborg come in voluntarily, they all frowned.

"Cyborg, what's happening?" Robin didn't know what was going on, but when he saw Cyborg come in without any kind of struggle he thought he would have an idea.

"I don't know. The power went out in the tower and when I fixed it and went back up, there he was. He said he came to give us a warning, but all y'all attacked him before he got a chance to say anything."

They all thought for a second, and in a way, they did all attacked first. As the man was about to continue, Beast Boy yelled out. "Yeah right! I didn't fight, but you threw me in any way!"

_"I picked you up so you could see my at eye level, but the first thing you wanted to do was attack me. I guess that was a bad on my part, I apologize." _Beast Boy was about to say something else, but Raven stopped him, knowing that Beast Boy's yelling wasn't going to do anything but annoy everyone, her mostly.

_"I guess I should start with a few basics you all need to know. First off, my name isn't really of any importance at the moment but if you must name me something then Dooren will do just fine." _The Titans remembered the name as they listened to what he had to say. Not that they had a choice_._

_"Next is where we are. Well to put it simply, were in my universe. I'm the only one allowed to make the portals that come and go and I'm allowed to go to any universe I choose from here. Also, I can create anything I want in here. For example," _He made the couch from there Main Operations Room appear in the middle of the room._ "Please, sit."_

As they did, Robin spoke up. "You said you had a warning. What is it?" Robin wanted to know what it was so they could find a way to stop it.

_"Ah yes. Well the thing is, Overload escaped the underground facility you froze all the Brotherhood of Evil in because he was made of plasma and not a solid material. Then he was able to get out of even the smallest crack, which came from him being live_ electricity." He snapped his fingers again and a tv popped in front of them, showing Overload charging up bits of electricity all over the world to avoid alarm._ "With that said he's going to build up an unbelievable amount of energy, then free the others." _The screen then showed all the villains defeating all the Titan Tower's and Titans one at a time._ "What you see is the universe your from in two years. But this isn't all." _It then showed enemies that will come back, including Soto, Newfu and his Bob army, Blackfire, Slade, and even Trigon that helped to take over the world. The Titans were shocked, wide-eyed, and at what they saw.

_"Yes. These villains and more will come to challenge you. Even with two years to prepare you and all other Titans won't be ready. That is why I'm here to help. You see, i can send you to a dimension far from this one that just might have enough power to help you defeat all of your enemies."_

Raven then rose a question. "Why can't we just have Herald open a portal to the other dimension and go there that way?" The man shook his head.

_"Wouldn't work I'm afraid. Mal wouldn't know how to get to that dimension because he's never tried to go to a dimension that far away. I can go to any dimension so I'll be taking you all there. That is, if you all agree to it."_

Robin sat back in thought, not sure what to think. With villains like Slade and Trigon coming back they were defiantly going to have a hard time facing everyone. But why would a random man just come up and tell them one and a half years after they had stopped the Brotherhood of Evil and all there enemies. "How do we know we can trust you?"

Dooren nodded. _"Well, I had to wait for the perfect time for the other dimension to be ready. There is a small team of six there that is able to harness a special type of magic there. It is simply known as Friendship." _A few of the Titans, namely Raven and Robin, looked at him as if he was an idiot. _"As silly as it sounds, yes Friendship. That dimension has found a way to harness it with six elements. I think I'll let you discover the rest, but for now I think it's time you go."_

This whole thing about Friendship being magic sounded like a joke, or badly planned trap. But with Dooren having all this planning and research about the Titan's and how to convince them to accept his help, they had no reason to think he was lying.

"If we go with you. What is of this other dimension you speak of?" Starfire thought that if they were able to harness a magic that Earth couldn't than they might be different then humans or anything from their dimension.

_"Ah, yes that. Well... How do I put this?... I don't really think you'd believe me or take me seriously if I told you. You'll figure it out soon enough." _He made a portal that lead to the other dimension. _"In time, I will tell Mal how to get you back, but only when it's time. Also, I'm going to bring your Tower. You might need it, to route all of your coms so they work."_ He looked at all of them as they looked at each other_ "So do we all agree?" _He waited for all of them to come up with an answer.

Robin couldn't deny that with everything that was coming, it wouldn't work with the amount of skills, manpower, and resources they had now. He also admitted to himself that more Titans would be better, and help to prevent any losses on their side. He agreed, he was cautious, but couldn't stand against the facts.

Starfire thought to herself as well. She thought that meeting new friends would be a great idea. Plus with the Tower and her close friends coming, she would have everything while still going to another dimension. She thought of all the fun she could have in that dimension, along with all the experiences she would learn.

Raven closed her eyes in thought. She tried to picture what the place they were going to would look like. Without being able to think of just one possibility, she began to think of what could happen. With a whole new dimension that accepts magic then there had to be new ways of meditation and spells to occupy her time. She thought it would be better than rereading on all the spells and meditation she had already learned.

Beast Boy thought that with a whole new place to live in he could meet other girls that hadn't heard his jokes. Sadly, after that thought if they weren't where they were from, his jokes could make as much sense as Starfire's. Either way, he wouldn't mind getting a vacation away from walking around a quiet city where nothings gonna happen.

Cyborg was all for the idea, mainly for the same reason as Beast Boy. He wanted some action, and sense there was no chance of that happening on Earth for two years. The only problem was his cybernetics. If the other dimension had no electricity then he'd have to rely on the Tower's back-up generators until he could power it by the means the new dimension had of doing so. He agreed to it.

The man then smiled and took off his hood, showing grey eyes instead of his empty white eyes. _"I feel that you all have come to the same agreement. I guess you should go then. Don't worry about Jump City, I'll keep any small time criminal in his cage at the detention centers and such." _With everything taken care of, the Titans got up and looked to the portal, there next two years lying ahead of them. One by one they all went through, ready.

Once they were all through the man closed the portal and opened a new one that lead back towards Jump City. He sighed, knowing he'd have to fight multiple fools that would try to turn to a life of crime once everyone heard that the Titans were going to be gone for the next two years. He still went through and went on his new goal, transporting the tower without anyone noticing.

/

As the Titans went through the portal, they were either anxious to get their or curious about what they'd find. What they didn't expect was to fall to there knees from so much pain as they transported. They all fell to the ground, except for one green changeling who felt nothing. Beast Boy tried to wake the Titans who fell unconscious from the pain simultaneously, having no clue what to think. As he helplessly watched them all lie there, he noticed something. There hands and feet started to turn into a cone shape. They all started to grow tails, and finally, they all got slightly smaller, turning into a familiar animal. Ponies.

**/**

**Cliffhanger! So what do you guys think of the beginning? To much? Lacking in something? Out of place as the characters? Any advice to use the Titans in the story will be of help. Also, next chapter we meet all of our favorite six ponies! By the way, if you guys want to point out their way of life, personality, small bits about them that aren't that well-known, anything will help really! Especially since I don't know how to write with them in mind.**

**Finally, there's something else. As long as I'm going to act as characters with different personalities as I usually make, then how about some OCs? If you guys have an idea then PM me and I'll send you the OC from there. Wouldn't want to tell everyone else of your awesome unique OC until there reveled right? Anyway, until next time, REVIEW!**


	2. New World, New Ponies

**Hey everyone. So, I've been working on working on this chapter and I've come up with an idea. You see, I don't know much about MLP, but I know tons about Teen Titans. So from here on in, unless I get a really good idea that will be pony related, I will be directing the storyline to the Titans, but there will still be all the ponies and there POV's. Also, slight spoiler alert, They all will be helping in the fight against all Brotherhood of Evil, and friends. With also some others.**

**Finally, I want to have some ponies/people in the rps. Since the Titans aren't in Jump City, there needs to be some new ones. PM me if you have an idea for a new Titan, and maybe even some new ponies to be in the mix as well. So bring in the OC ideas!**

**Now with that out-of-the-way, lets start the chapter! Beast Boy, since the other Titans are still waking up and the ponies haven't come in yet, you can say the disclaimer.**

**Beast Boy: Thanks dude! Zan doesn't own us or MLP.**

**Uh oh... Oh well, lets start off the chapter!**

**/**

_"Ow, my head... Why was the portal thing so high up?" _Beast Boy started to stand up and then looked around, seeing that they were in a forest instead of at the Tower or the white room. He looked around and saw his friends.. but... they weren't the same. He saw mystical looking ponies that were similar to them "Guys? Guys?!"

Beast Boy got up and ran over to them, trying to wake each of them up. He saw that they were all ponies.

Cyborg still was mainly part robot, except that all the robot parts changed to fit his pony self. He had a brown coat and a metallic blue colored tail, but no mane. He also had some kinda mark on his... behind. It was two gears that were blue/silver, like Cyborg's robot colors. His robotics were still blue so he was just unconscious.

Robin had his trademark mask, utility belt along with his cape still on, but they were refitted to fit him as a pony. He had a red coat and a jet black mane. On his butt was an 'R' with a cape on, an a spotlight on it.

Raven still had her hood and cape on and it was the same except refitted as well. She had a greyish coat, and a purple mane and tail. Not only that, but she had a unicorn horn. She had a raven that looked like a shadow, but it wasn't visible with her cape on.

Starfire was different from the rest. She had an orange coat and a red mane. Not only did she have nothing that separated her from being a normal, if you could call it that, regular mystical pony, but she had a unicorn horn and Pegasus wings. She had a yellow star with green looking energy around it.

Beast Boy was really confused about why they were ponies. He guessed that he was still him because he was able to turn into animals, but there was something that changed about him. On the back of his hand was a wierd mark like there's, but it was different too. It had a human looking figure with arrows pointing in different directions. All arrows pointed towards animals like a bunny, a hawk, a cheetah, and some kind of snake thing with legs that looked like it was some kind of combination of animals. Beast Boy shrugged as his friends started to wake up one at a time. The first one being Robin.

When Robin first woke up, he saw Beast Boy standing above him, and he looked taller once Robin stood up instinctively. "Huh?... Beast Boy... What's happening? What happened to you?" Even though Robin sounded the same and felt the same, he was about to be shocked from what Beast Boy would say.

"Um, Dude? It's what happened to you. Look at yourself!" Robin looked at his hands, but when he brought them to his face, he fell to the ground. He looked at himself from the ground and saw that he wasn't his usual eighteen year old self. Instead he was a pony. A red pony. It definatly wasn't natural and he looked back at Beast Boy.

"How come you didn't turn into some kind of pony?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"I already turn into animals. Since you all turned into a pony, I guess I can too, along with still be normal." To test his own idea, he turned into a normal pony. He had a green coat and a dark green mane and tail. Also, the mark on his hand moved to his butt.

"Beast Boy, you have some kind of mark their." Robin pointed to it with his hoof. He started to stand up again, testing out his new way of walking.

"Yeah, I do. When I'm human it was on my hand. Guessed it moved to that spot like all of yours." Robin rose an eyebrow which, even when it was hidden behind his mask, Beast Boy knew he was wondering the same thing.

"If you don't believe me look for yourself. It's an R with a cape on it." Robin looked and got his cape out-of-the-way and there was the mark in question.

"See? Star has a, well, star that's covered in her green energy light, Raven has, well, I don't really know what mark she has, and Cyborg has gears." Robin looked over to see, and saw they were all starting to wake up themselves.

Starfire looked around and was shocked to see her friends were colorful ponies. "Friends! Why do you resemble small land animals?" She was able to tell it was them because of what they looked like.

"Uh, Starfire? Were not the only ones." Raven pointed to her and Starfire saw she was indeed a pony as well, but had wings and a horn.

"Small horses do not have horns or wings... Why does she have them then?" Robin thought out loud, hoping he would find an answer.

She's an Alicorn, like me." They all looked up and saw a purple pony with wings and a horn land in front of them. She had a small baby dragon on her back that looked at the five ponies in amazement.

"You all must be the Teen Titans. I was told I'd find five odd ponies in the outskirts of Everfree forest." They all looked at her and Beast Boy walked forward, being used to walking on all fours already.

"Yeah. Who are you? And how did you know who we are" Beast Boy went ahead and took the lead, since he was probably the most prepared.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." She gestured to herself as she said her name. As she did so the baby dragon got off her.

"My name's Spike." He introduced himself as he looked at the five, who were shocked to hear him talk. Before they could question it though, Twilight continued.

"Princess Celestia sent me a letter saying that five ponies would be brought here and that they would need help." Starfire stepped forward, watching where she walked as she went.

"Please tell us, who is this Princess you speak of." Twilight was taken back at what she said, surprised about how she didn't know who the Princess was.

"How do you not know Princess Celestia?! She's the Princess of all of Equestria! The one who controls the sun!" That just lead them to be even more confused.

"Were not from this Equestria. We are from a world known as Earth." Starfire said. That time it was Twilight's turn to be confused.

"I've never heard of an 'Earth' before..." Twilight sat back in thought then made up her mind. "Spike. Write a letter to Princess Celestia saying that we found them. Also, ask her to tell us what we're supposed to do now." Spike started writing as Twilight looked back at them. "While were waiting for the Princess to respond to the letter, tell me. What are your names? And, what do your Cutie Marks stand for?" She had never seen anything like them, but was eager to find out.

Robin walked over. "Is that what these marks are called? Why are they there?"

Twilight was really confused now. Equestria or not, shouldn't everypony know what a Cutie Mark is? She went ahead and filled them in anyway. "Well Cutie Marks are the marks on your flank that represent what your good at. For instance, mine represents my skill in magic." She showed it to them and they understood enough to see that all of there's related to what they did.

Robin went first. "I'm Robin, and leader of the Titans. My... Cutie Mark... I'm guessing, is an 'R' which represents me, and shows that I help to fight crime." He really just took a guess on that one, but it was good enough for Twilight as she looked at the next pony, Starfire.

Starfire looked at her Cutie Mark, before speaking. "I am Starfire, from Tameran. A distant planet from Earth, and even more distant from here. My Cutie Mark, I think, represents the starbolts I am able to create." Twilight nodded and thought to herself, _"Maybe I would be able to learn how to use 'starboolts' if it's a type of magic."_ She then looked to Raven, which slightly reminded her of one of her friends.

Raven took off her hood with her magic, not knowing how to take it off with her hoof yet. When she did it reveled a horn. Raven knew it was there, but no one else did. "My name is Raven, and I'm from a place called Azarath. My mark represents," She used her magic to reveal her mark, showing a raven made of shadows. "My powers, which resemble shadows like my mark."

Twilight nodded again and felt a little uneasy when she saw that her magic represented shadows. But in ways, Twilight thought Raven seemed like Princess Luna and then calmed down immediately, knowing that type of magic could be both good or evil. She then looked to Cyborg, who was bigger then the rest of them and looked very strange.

"I'm Cyborg. I'm half ma- well I guess pony now, and part machine. I guess that's what my mark thing says." Twilight was amazed at what Cyborg had just said, and was curious about how that even worked. She then looked at the last of the Titans, the green one. She saw his Cutie Mark and was extremely confused.

"I'm Beast Boy. I can turn into different animals." Just that one sentence shocked Twilight. Beast Boy didn't have a horn so he wasn't magic, yet he could do that?

"How so?" Twilight was curious about that mostly and Beast Boy didn't mind.

"Watch." Then, Beast Boy turned into a dog, running around the small opening they were in. Then a falcon, flying overhead. Finally, he turned into a unicorn and looked at her. It left Twilight astounded and wide-eyed.

"Wait. If you're a unicorn, then does that mean you can use magic?" Even Beast Boy didn't know that. He tried to, but since he didn't know any magic, he wasn't doing any. "Guess you don't know any spells. When we get back to Ponyville, I can give you a simple spell book for you to try to train with." Beast Boy nodded.

Raven looked over at that, interested in that. She started to float over. Her body may have been different, but her powers were still the same. "Did you say there were books on spells here?" Twilight nodded, making another note to ask about the magic Raven was using.

"Yes. I run the library there, and it has plenty of books on magic, spells, potions, and most of all, Equestria and its history. When we get there and finish introducing you all to Ponyville and my friends, you can browse them if you like." That made Raven smile a little and nod.

Robin interrupted, before they all headed back. "Sorry, but we don't have time. We need to find six ponies who are in control of the Elements of Harmony to help us." He remembered what Dooren said.

**Flashback**

Dooren nodded. _"Well, I had to wait for the perfect time for the other dimension to be ready. There is a small team of six there that is able to harness a special type of magic there. It is simply known as Friendship." _A few of the Titans, namely Raven and Robin, looked at him as if he was an idiot. _"As silly as it sounds, yes Friendship. That dimension has found a way to harness it with six elements called 'The Elements of Harmony'. I think I'll let you discover the rest, but for now I think it's time you go."_

**End Flashback**

Twilight was about to ask them why they needed to speak to the keepers of the Elements, but Spike cam back with two letters. One with a seal, and one without. "Twilight, Princess Celestia wrote back. Do you want me to read it?" Twilight nodded, and all of them looked at Spike as he read.

_Dearest Twilight,_

_I thank you for finding them all, and now have another favor to ask. The other note I have sent is one of two that was sent by a mysterious one that was addressed to me, stating that 4 ponies and a shape-shifter, were going to be found at the outside of Everfree forest. That is how and why I knew to send you there to find them. The note also states why they are here, and what they are to do. Once you have read the letters, have all of your new friends, and the other five ponies meet you outside Ponyville. Me, along with the royal council will all meet you there to discuss the next course of action. I know you can arrange it all. Until then, help the ponies get to know how to get around Ponyville, acquaint them with your friends, and finally, teach them how to use their wings, horns, and hooves to get around._

_- Princess Celestia._

"That's the letter from the Princess. Do you want me to read the next one?" Twilight turned to him.

"Go ahead Spike." He then opened the next letter.

_Titans,_

_If you are reading this, then you have safely made it to Equestria. Once you get there, per my instructions to the ruler of Equestria, there should be someone to meet you there. After said someone goes over the basics, you are to find the Elements of Harmony so you can convince them to help you fight of the Brotherhood of Evil. Also, there are individual tasks for each of you that I suggest might be the best course of action._

_Beast Boy: In this dimension are creatures that are only fantasy in yours. Learn how to shape-shift into them and use them to the best of your abilities._

_Raven and Starfire: Learn the new magic that is in this dimension No doubt it will come in useful for the final battle._

_Robin: You are to not only find new recruits to join the Titans, but you should learn the new types of fighting styles that this dimension has to offer. Including teaching the new recruits your fighting styles, especially if they are not magic users._

_Cyborg: You are to improve on the Titan Tower and yourself while your here. It will be the main tower and Jump City is in an important spot for the Brotherhood of Evil's next plan. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I'm going to try to find out._

_Now onto a few other things. One, the Tower should arrive not long after you all do. It will just land out of no where on a secluded spot close to Ponyville. It should be pretty noticable since Ponyville doesn't have that many tall buildings or towers._

_Two, I had to leave the T-ship and the underground part of your base here. The T-ship will do more harm than good there, and I'm not able to pick up parts of natural enviroment, so sorry. Also on that subject, the T-car had to be modified if it was to fit with that dimension. Same design and weaponry, but just built to be a chariot, which can fit eight ponies comfortably. It also runs on the same controls so it should be easy to maintain._

_Also on that note, I brought the R-Cycle and B-Ped along too. Modified them as well, but they can already fit in with that dimension well enough. So you should be able to transport ten ponies total. One of the ponies of the main six I think would rather fly so that takes care of all of you._

_Finally, I have some bad news. The whole Brotherhood has escaped and found Trigon already. He has a way to travel across dimensions and that light flicker Cyborg saw in the tower wasn't just a power outage, it was Overload. He listened and heard the conversation. He must have told the Brotherhood and they must have figured out I used a dimension portal. As soon as they find the dimension you're in, they are going to send some of themselves in to try and get rid of you. Not sure when that will be, but it will not be long since Trigon is trying to pick up Raven's energy. I've sensed a few holes in dimensions already and there not from Mal either. Good luck, and expect your Tower soon._

_-Dooren_

Spike had a hard time with a few of the words he wasn't familiar with. Car, ship, and weaponry, mainly. But all the Titans knew what he meant and corrected him while he was trying to pronounce them. "That's it. I don't understand much of it, but that's it." Spike closed the message and handed both of them to Twilight, who put them in her bag she brought.

Cyborg was the only one who didn't like any of the news. "My car?! What did that dirty rotten, no eyed freak do to my car?!" He was about ready to kill Dooren when he heard his beloved car was messed with. He wasn't concerned about the T-Ship because it was underground and still at Jump City, perfectly safe. At least, as far as he knew.

"He said it was only modified. Get over it Cyborg." Raven stated coldly. She knew this wasn't the last of his complaining, but it at least kept him quiet for now.

"Sweet! He fixed the B-Ped! I finally have my own ride again!" Beast Boy was cheering about his B-Ped being fixed. Robin closed his eyes in thought. He didn't know whether to be happy or upset that the R-Cycle was tampered. Guess he'd have to figure it out when he saw it.

Twilight cleared her throat and got everyone's attention. "Well from what I gather, your home should appear soon. Well until then, we better get you all to Ponyville so you can meet my friends and get acquainted. Follow me everypony." Twilight started to walk towards Ponyville, picking up and carrying Spike along the way. Raven floated along while Beast Boy trotted right next to Twilight, snickering at the play on words she said. The others were having a hard time, but still managed to keep up.

Beast Boy saw them all be a little slower and looked at them, trotting backwards. "Come on guys, don't be a little horse!" He started laughing at his bad joke, as was Spike. The others just groaned at the horrible joke.

Twilight looked at Raven. "Please tell me he doesn't make jokes like that all the time."

Raven sighed. "You have no idea." Twilight sighed herself.

As they all walked, a few of them started talking. Raven, Twilight, and Starfire. Robin and Cyborg. Even Beast Boy and Spike. Everything was calm and on schedule in Twilight's eyes. Until something tackled her to the ground from the sky.

"TWILIGHT! Something just landed on my house!"

**/**

**Another Cliffhanger! Now that the Titans have landed in Everfree Forest, what's gonna happen next? What landed next to whose house? And is the Land of Equestria's Elements of Harmony in for a challenge? All this and more, next chapter!**

**Another thing, don't forget to PM me about an OC. Any kind of OC will do!**

**Finally, I will probably not be uploading chapters this fast on a regular basis. I'm going to try and upload theem as soon as I can. So it might take a few days to a few weeks. But expect them all to be this long or longer, and better as you guys correct me on the mistakes I made. **


	3. Gizmo, gadgets, and ponies!

**Hey everyone! Glad to see there are some more readers. I don't have much to say for now except I hope you like the chapter and overall story! Any tips are appreciated and finally, thank you for reading the chapter!**

**As soon as I looked around for a character to do it, they all ran off... So I guess I'll have to do it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or MLP. If I did, I would probably have on of them here to say this disclaimer.**

* * *

"TWILIGHT! Something just landed on my house!" Rainbow Dash was shaking Twilight, trying to get her attention. She was freaking out, which wasn't like her at all.

Twilight got Rainbow Dash off of her and stood up. "What do you mean something landed on your house? What happened?" Twilight stayed calm, but was defiantly a little shaken up. No pun intended.

"Well, I was heading home to take a nap, when some giant 'T' just fell from the sky and land next to my house!" That made the Titans all look at Rainbow Dash in shock. It was their tower that landed right next to her house, it had to be.

"It wasn't what hit my house though. What did was a green colt with grey spider legs that came from his backpack! He jumped through the window and landed in my house! He had his spider legs go into his backpack, and bat wings came out of them! I thought it was pretty cool and offered to help him out cause I thought he got lost, but right when he saw me his backpack starting shooting magic blasts at me! I got Tank and flew off to get someone to help me out!" As she mentioned Tank, he flew in on his propeller pack.

The Titans looked at each other. "Do you think it is Gizmo?" Starfire asked.

"It has to be. It fits the description." Cyborg noted, recalling all the gadgets he uses to fight and get around with.

"Rainbow Dash, lead the way!" Robin commanded.

Rainbow Dash didn't question as she nodded and flew towards her house. The Titans followed, but when Beast Boy saw that they were barely running as fast as they could, he turned into a T-Rex and scooped them up with his tail. He put them all on his back, including Twilight and Spike, and ran after Rainbow Dash.

Twilight and Spike already knew about Beast Boy's power, but Twilight didn't know what he was. Spike just thought it was some kind of dragon. Either way, they didn't bother asking right now because they were all in a hurry. When Rainbow Dash looked over her shoulder to see if they all were following she saw all of them riding a dino and was shocked for a few seconds. She was about to ask, then remembered they were rushing to her house so she ended up not asking either.

When they got there, the Titans saw that it was a big cloud looking tower. And that their Titan Tower was right next to it like Rainbow Dash said. Robin got off Beast Boy and pointed towards Rainbow Dash's house. "That's where you saw Gizmo?" Rainbow Dash nodded and they took off. Starfire used her magic to fly rather than her wings and took Robin with her, Raven simply floated up, and Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and brought Cyborg up with him.

"Wait!" Twilight tried to stop them since Cyborg and Robin had no way to keep from falling through the parts of the house that were made of cloud. She flew up to follow them, as did Rainbow Dash, who wanted to help get rid of Gizmo. Spike ended up staying on the ground, not able to get up to the cloud tower to help out.

Inside, Gizmo was ransacking the place, taking everything that looked valuable. He took silver bits, gold bits, and even gems that were on outfits Rainbow Dash had been forced to keep from Rarity. He hated that he had become a 'crud-munching pony', but loved that there was gold and gems throughout this whole house. If every house was like this, then he would be rich by the end of the day.

Then he got a call from his Brotherhood of Evil communicator and picked it up. "Yeah, what is it?" Gizmo knew that the brain wouldn't like his snarky attitude but he couldn't care less right now.

"**Gizmo. Were picking up that while you were in the tower it got sent to a far off dimension. Are the Titans anywhere to be found?" **If the Titans were anywhere in that dimension, then the brain could think of a way to ambush them and take them down. Every Titan they've located has been captured, but all of them have gotten stronger over the time that the Brotherhood was frozen, and most of them had escaped.

"There stinkin' Tower got sent here, so I'd say so. Bad thing is I got turned into a fart-smelling girly pony so I guess they were too. Must be this dimension. I broke into this cloud house and some pony flew in here. Turns out she was loaded and- wha-hey!" Robin used his grappling hook and took Gizmo's communicator as the Titans, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash came to his side.

"What are you scuz-balls doing here?!" Gizmo was shocked and about ready to run for it, but stood his ground.

"Were here on a house call." Robin smashed the communicator as he pointed towards Gizmo. "Titans! GO!"

"Not so fast you snot-plucking ponies!" He fired multiple missiles at them, stopping them in there tracks. Raven floated towards the front of the group and held out her arms. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A black shadow barrier between them and the missiles formed. The missiles hit and exploded on impact, only hitting the barrier.

Sadly, the barrier didn't cover the sides as a single missile came from each side. Twilight used her magic to catch the missile on the left, as Starfire destroyed the other one with a well placed starbolt. Twilight turned the missile around and threw it towards Gizmo, hitting his left bat wing and destroying it.

"Crud!" Gizmo quickly looked for another way out, but when he couldn't find one, he made one. he fired one more missile towards the wall of the house, making a hole just small enough to escape from. He had his remaining bat wing go into his backpack, and had his backpack turn into a jet pack. He turned to them and smiled cockily. "See ya later ya slow fur balls!" He took off of the house before anyone could get to him.

As they all watched him escape, Rainbow Dash was fed up with Gizmo's first impression already. "Nopony calls me slow!" She took off after him, now just leaving the Titans and Twilight to sit there.

Robin turned to Starfire. "Star, follow her. I don't think she knows how dangerous Gizmo is." Starfire nodded and flew after her.

"What do we do now?" Twilight looked at all of them, not sure what to do in a situation like this.

"Gizmo doesn't care about who or what gets hurt by his gadgets. We need to follow to make sure that any of his stray weapons don't hit anything." Twilight nodded and followed them out the new exit. They all landed on the ground except for Twilight and Raven who stayed in the air.

Spike ran over and jumped on Twilight's back before they all ran off after Gizmo, Rainbow Dash, and Starfire. "I saw Rainbow Dash and Starfire go after a green pony with a wierd backpack! What's going on?!" Spike didn't know what was going on at all. He thought that everypony would just go in, catch the thief, and come back. Not a high-flying chase over Ponyville!

"Long story! Tell Princess Celestia that a bad pony from the Titans's world came and broke into Rainbow Dash's house, then flew away towards Ponyville! Also tell her that were about to catch them!" Spike took in all the news and nodded, jumping off.

When he landed he took out a quill and paper, writing as fast as his scaly little paws could. He felt like they all depended on him to write this letter, and he wasn't going to mess it up. "Oh man, I spelled 'trouble' wrong!" Spike crumpled up the letter and started again, more carefully this time.

Back at where Gizmo was, he was flying over Ponyville, thinking he got away safely. Sadly, his theory was proven wrong when Rainbow Dash caught up to him and flew next to him. "Snot! How did you get here?!" Gizmo was scared that Rainbow Dash caught up so fast.

"Easy! I'm the fastest pony in Equestria! I'm not losing a race to some annoying little pony with a wierd backpack!" Gizmo gritted his teeth at that as Rainbow Dash smirked at him, determined to stop him now.

Gizmo already had enough though and got his missile launcher ready. "Yeah? Well lets see how fast you are after you eat a missile you cud-chewing horse!" He shot a missile at her, but she dodged by going above him. The missile went off towards the lake and went in, not exploding because of the water.

"Gonna have to try harder then that you trash-talking loser!" She insulted him right back, meaning to annoy him. Needless to say, it worked as he shot three more missiles at her. She flew up in the air and towards the right, dodging the first one. The other two curved around and came at her from opposite sides, but she went lower towards him, making the missiles hit each other and exploding in mid-air.

Gizmo was through playing around as he flipped and around and faced her in the air. He pointed the missile launcher at her almost at point-blank. "See ya never ya fly swatting slow poke!" The missile launcher got ready to fire as Rainbow Dash tried to get away, but before she could even get away, two spider legs came out of his pack and kept her in place.

Right when he was firing, a starbolt hit the launcher, destroying it before it fired. Rainbow Dash sighed in relief as Gizmo was scared out of his wits. "Crud!" He looked over where the starbolt came from and saw Starfire, hands and eyes glowing green. "Double crud!" He threw Rainbow Dash down towards the ground and flew off to hide.

Rainbow Dash caught herself from flying down and smiled at Starfire. "Thanks for that. I thought I was done for." Starfire smiled at her then focused her attention back on Gizmo. At the same time they both flew after him, ready to stop him before anymore damage could be done. And the others weren't that far behind as all they came into distance.

Gizmo kept flying, heading towards Sweet Apple Acres. He needed a plan if he was going to get away. He didn't have that many gadgets left that were working so he had a limited amount of choices. He had his spider walker, his jet pack, built-in taser, his built-in automatic gun, some detonation mines and a few tools. he didn't have much in the use of flying so he got a better idea. As long as the farm he was passing over had enough trees, he would be able to get away.

When he flew behind the barn he saw enough apple trees to feed a whole city. This was just what he needed. He smiled devilishly as he started to land.

Rainbow Dash and Starfire followed suit, but when they saw Applejack, Rainbow Dash went over to her. "Apple Jack, we got a problem!"

Applejack turned to her, wondering what happened. "Well what is it? Is somepony hurt?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Worse! There's a pony named Gizmo that just flew in to the middle of the apple orchard! He might set the whole orchard on fire!"

"What?!" Applejack was already springing into action by gettin her rope that was by the barn doors. "Big McIntosh, get out here! Theres some varmit that might burn down the farm! We gotta catch em!" After her calling into the barn, an oversized red stallion ran out of the barn with a determined look on his face and a wagon hitched up with a bunch of buckets that were filled with water. "Eyup!"

"Okay Rainbow Dash, lead the way!" Applejack was ready to take care of Gizmo, as was Big Mac and Starfire.

"Hey, wait up dudes!" Beast Boy called to them as the rest of the Titans and Twilight ran over, panting.

"Nice of y'all to help out!" Applejack was over joyed to see that everypony in front of her was here to help. Since they had been running for what looked like a long distance, they had been chasing after Gizmo as well.

"Okay, now that everypony is here, Gizmo went just past the barn!" After that, everpony took off towards the orchard. There was no time for introductions as they had to hurry and save the only farm that gave Ponyville their main food source.

When they got deep enough into the orchard they looked around, on high alert. They spread out as they tried to draw out Gizmo. They all could've sworn that they heard maniacal laughing that echoed through the orchard. They all looked in every direction as they walked, ready to strike in there own way.

As Cyborg looked in all directions, he accidentally backed into a tree. He quickly turned around and sighed when he saw it was just a tree, but what he didn't see was Gizmo jump out of it and land on his back. "Yo, get off me!" The other ponies turned to see Gizmo on Cyborg's back. Gizmo opened up a panel in Cyborg's back and took out his blowtorch, messing with Cyborg's cybernetics. "Hey knock it off! Get outta my hardrive!" But it was to late as Gizmo managed to get control of Cyborg. He put the USB port of his controller in Cyborg and grabbed his controller, having free control.

The others were running towards him, ready to get him off Cyborg. Big Mac was there first, but Gizmo was ready as he pointed Cyborg's Sonic Cannon arm at him. Cyborg looked at Big Mac. "Get out of the way!" But it was to late as Gizmo fired the cannon, which hit Big Mac and sent him flying into an apple tree and knocking it over.

"Oh, you asked for it now you varmit!" Applejack swung her lasso at Gizmo, which he got caught in. She smiled and pulled, but Gizmo smiled as he made a spider arm come out and cut the lasso, getting him loose and destroying the lasso. Applejack had no weapon and Gizmo was safe again.

"Get off him!" Rainbow Dash flew towards them, ready to take Gizmo out. Gizmo pointed Cyborg's other arm at her and launched it, sending the arm flying towards Rainbow Dash. It hit her and she fell to the ground in pain as the arm now flew towards Twilight. She quickly made a force field around herself. She was protected, but was foiled when the hoof of the detached arm spun like crazy, acting as a drill and going underground and under the force field. It came from the ground an slugged Twilight in the chin, sending her into the air from the force of the punch.

"Okay, this has gone to far!" Cyborg started fighting the control by jumping around like a crazed bull. After enough of it the controller got unplugged and Gizmo was bucked off, but not before Cyborg kicked him with his hind legs and sending him into a tree. "Booyah!" He had his arm come back and click back in. He moved his hoof around and saw that it was back in. He turned around to face Gizmo.

As Gizmo fell out of the tree and onto the ground, his eyes going in circles. He shook it off and stood up. As he did, Big Mac, Twilight, and Applejack got up as well. They all glared at Gizmo, ready to teach him a lesson. "Forget this, I'm getting out of here!" Gizmo used his jet pack to take off, which lit two trees he was next to on fire. As he went into the air, Raven stopped him and made a Raven with her magic, ready to strike. Gizmo turned around and was met with a Pegasus Beast Boy, who looked ready to charge at him. Gizmo turned to his left and saw Rainbow Dash, punch her hoof into the palm of her other one. He turned around, this time Starfire was there, her eyes and hooves glowing green. He then just went straight up, but was stopped again by Twilight, who's unicorn horn was glowing purple.

He was trapped and had nowhere to go as a birdarang hit the left jet on his jet pack. Which ruined his flight pattern and sent him flying into another tree, lighting it on fire, and knocking him out. Raven used her magic to make hoofcuffs, which went on Gizmo's front hooves, restricting him from going anywhere.

"We got em, but how do we put out the fires?!" Applejack looked as the fires started spreading into a wildfire.

"No problem." Beast Boy turned into an elephant and sucked up the water from one of the buckets. He then squirted it onto the trees that were on fire, putting out a good amount.

Then, Raven used her powers to pick up the water from a few buckets and set it all above a group of trees that were on fire. When she released the water it put out another good group of fire.

Finally, Starfire, Cyborg, Rainbow Dash, and Big Mac each picked up the last four buckets and throw the water across the last group of flaming trees. The joint effort put out the last of the fire. Everypony smiled at their easy work of the fire. Applejack smiled and tipped her hat to them "Thank y'all. I don't know what woulda happened without ya help."

Starfire was overjoyed as she went over to Applejack. "You are most welcome! We were glad to help. We do apologize for Gizmo's appearance."

Applejack shook her head and smiled. "It's alright. As long as that colt sees the error of his ways and there wasn't much harm done, everything's fine."

Robin shook his head, frowning. He went over and searched Gizmo's pockets, taking out all the bits and gems he stole from Rainbow Dash and giving them all back to her. "Gizmo never learns from thefts like this. He just gets out of prison and does it again."

Twilight looked at him. "Maybe we should try to make him see the right way. Fluttershy might be able to help with that." She looked at all of her friends, who thought it was a good idea, while the Titans didn't know what to think since they didn't know who Fluttershy was. "Oh right, none of you have never been introduced yet."

Twilight turned to the Titans. "Titans, these are some of my friends. Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony in Equestria. She is one of the elements of harmony. Heer element, is loyalty." She pointed to Rainbow Dash who smiled an said, "Hey."

Twilight then pointed to Apllejack and Big Mac "Applejack and Big McIntosh, sister and brother who both work here on Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack is also an Element of Harmony. Her element, is honesty." She pointed to each of them respectively.

Applejack took a step forward and smiled a little more. "Howdy. You can call me AJ if ya like. And a lot a ponies call Big McIntosh Big Mac." Big Mac nodded. "Eyup." Applejack nodded at him. "He doesn't say much either, but he's still a good pony." She smiled at her brother, who smiled back at her.

The titans all nodded, smiling, even Raven. They were all happy to meet the four ponies in front of them.

Robin then stepped forward, introducing himself and the team. "Were the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, the leader of the team."

Starfire stepped up next. "I am Starfire. I come from a planet called Tameran."

Cyborg then stepped up. "The names Cyborg. I'm part pony, part butt kickin' machine."

Beast Boy reverted to his normal form and stepped up. "I'm Beast Boy, and I'm able to turn into any animal from this dimension, and ours."

Finally, Raven stepped up and simply said her name as she put her hood up with her magic. "And I'm Raven."

The ponies each nodded at each of there introductions. They were all so interesting in there own way.

Gizmo ruined the moment by groaning in his sleep. They all looked at him. "We should get him to a jail cell immediately. Where's the closest prison from here?" Robin looked at Twilight and her friends as they all frowned.

"We don't have a prison. Things like this don't rarely happen." Twilight said. Robin was shocked. He expected the to have something along the lines of a prison.

"We could always keep him in the tower. We have enough extra rooms to make a make-shift jail cell." Cyborg suggested. Robin nodded and Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and picked Gizmo up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Alright. We can do that for now." Robin agreed to the idea.

"Wait. If we are going to the tower, perhaps we can bring our new friends?" Starfire suggested. The native ponies all nodded except for Big Mac, who shook his head and said, "Nope."

Applejack then spoke up. "Big Mac has more work to do on the farm. Sorry everypony." They all understood as Big Mac hooked himself up to the wagon filled with empty buckets and headed back to the barn.

"Well let's go. I want to see your guys' tower." Rainbow Dash was excited to see what their house looked like. If it was half as cool as they all were then it would be awesome to look at.

"Then it's decided. Lets go." Twilight told them as they all nodded and started to go to the tower, the Titans telling everypony what it was like along the way. As they all talked, it seemed they were all going to get along just fine.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! Well what did you think? Any advice for the story? Am I playing the My Little Pony characters the right way? Was the action part of the story good or not? What did you guys think of the story? Well, which ever way it can be improved, I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember, the more the reviews, the faster the next chapter. I promise!**


	4. Fashion, parties, and animals

**Sup everyone! I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far! Also, I don't think I ever explained what Gizmo looked like as a pony so I'll do that right now. Gizmo has a dark green coat and a grey mane/tail. Also, he surprisingly doesn't have a cutie mark yet. I know that it's a little odd since he's a boy genius and already has a hobby that isn't directly related to being evil, but you will all see why he doesn't have it yet.**

**Well with that said, lets move on! Oh wait, forgot to state the obvious! I do not own Teen Titans, or My Little Pony!**

**Big Mac: Eyup.**

**Thanks for proving my point Big Mac. Well, NOW lets move onto the story!**

* * *

After the Titans went to an extra room in the tower, they put Gizmo in it and took his pack. They all left and locked the door behind him, Cyborg taking the pack to the villain's weapons storage room. As he was doing that, they all went to the Main Operations room and when Twilight and her friends saw it, they were amazed.

"Wow! This room is just about as big as Celestia's throne room!" Twilight noted. She saw the couches towards the end of the room and went over with everypony else.

"It's our Main Operations room. It's where we spend most of our time if were not training, in our rooms, or out around the city." Robin said.

"Yes. It is where Beast Boy and Cyborg play games on the television, were we have both junk food and healthy food, and where we have our hang outs." Starfire noted as she looked around the room. Then she saw something on the kitchen counter an gasped with joy. "Silkie!" She flew over and picked up Silkie hugging him with great joy. "I'm so glad you could come with us!" The thing she liked the most was that Silkie didn't change at all.

"Oh hey guys." Spike closed the door of the fridge, revealing himself. He had some leftover pizza in his hand the Titans left in their fridge when they were still in Jump City.

"Spike?! What are you doing here?!" Twilight knew she left Spike at the foot of the tower, but she didn't know he went inside. "Why did you come in there house without permission?"

"Well Twilight, I waited outside after I sent the letter, then I heard some wierd whining sound in the tower. None of you came back by then so I looked around and I saw, Silkie I'm guessing, right next to this thing." He pointed to the fridge as he continued. "So when he saw me he moved over so I could open it. When I did, it was really cold, and there was stuff in there. I saw Ice cream and a pie, so I'm guessing it was all food. He crawled over to it and got a wierd triangle thing like this," He gestured to the pizza he was holding. "out and started eating. I was hungry too, so I got my own piece. That's when you guys got here." Spike explained the whole thing to all of them. Twilight calmed down, knowing Spike's heart was in the right place.

"Oh, and by the way. Princess Celestia says that she would like to talk to Gizmo personally about his choices, and that she's bringing the whole royal council to talk to us." Twilight didn't question why Princess Celestia wanted to talk to Gizmo, it was pretty obvious why she wanted to, but she was bringing the royal council?!

"The whole Royal Council?! Why are they ALL coming?!" Twilight was so nervous that it all depended on her and her friends to show the Titans around, per the Princesses decree.

"Well, she said that Dooren called for it. All of them. Princess Cadance, Princess Luna, even Discord." Twilight was even more shocked at why Discord had to come, but decided that if all this attention was coming up, she had to fulfill her duties.

Starfire floated over to Spike "I thank you for doing the pet sitting. Silkie needs plenty of food otherwhys he begins to be saddened." Starfire said as she played with Silkie. Silkie knew it was her, even though Strafire looked different, and cooed as she tickled his belly.

"Uh dude... That's called pizza." Beast Boy said as he pointed the pizza, still taken back about why Spike didn't know why it was called 'pizza'. It was a Vegetarian pizza that Beast Boy brought home for everyone a few days back. "Don't you guys have pizza here?"

The three native ponies shook their heads all at the same time. "No. We've never seen 'pizza' before now." Twilight said. That was when she got an idea and took an empty book from her satchel and used her magic to get Spike's quill. "While were on the subject though, could you explain what exactly it is? Or better yet, what other foods you eat in your dimension?"

"Ah yeah! Well lets see, there's the pizza, then there's ri-" Robin stopped Cyborg from saying anything else by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, I need to talk to Cyborg real quick. Beast Boy, can you tell them?" Robin walked away from the group with Cyborg, leaving Beast Boy ecstatic that he would get to tell them.

"Sweet! Well, we eat..." As Beast Boy explained everything that he ate, which was everything a vegetarian would, Robin turned to Cyborg.

"Look Cyborg, I know you may not like this, but they probably won't accept us if they know we eat meat." Robin explained. He knew that Cyborg loved meat with a passion, but if they were in a world where ponies were the dominant species, then chances are that they were strictly herbivores.

"What?! Who doesn't like meat?!" Cyborg was to focused on that fact, that it wasn't that clear to him.

"Ponies in are world are herbivores. Better if we don't mention that we eat meat around them." Robin said. Cyborg stood there in shook, just now realizing that. "Sorry Cyborg, but that's an order." Robin went back over to the group, leaving Cyborg in shock away from the group.

As Twilight finished writing down the eating habits of them, she then smiled. "Well that's great! It looks like you all have similar eating habits to us. Minus the tofu." Beast Boy shrugged that off, even though he loved tofu, they would have a good enough amount of Veges and Fruits to keep him happy. That and he knew how to make tofu himself. "Well, that's enough for now. We should go if were to see all of Ponyville before today's over" Twilight wanted to keep on schedule, putting the note about their eating habits in her pocket for now. "We also need to meet the others. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity."

They all nodded, and Raven spoke up to the other Titans about something. "Does anyone else notice a pattern here?" They all looked at her.

"What do you mean Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I mean their names. Applejack? Rainbow Dash? Twilight Sparkle? They all are related to what they do or what they're good at. If that's the pattern with everyone here, then that means the same for their friends right?" The Titans thought to themselves as the other ponies nodded.

"Your right Raven. Pinkie Pie helps to make pie's and other sweets, Fluttershy is an animal caretaker, and Rarity loves gems and uses them in the outfits she makes." They all took note of all of her friends. "Speaking of which, let's go meet one of them. Her house isn't that far away." She headed towards the elevator, followed by everyone except Silkie, who Starfire put down on the counter with some of her leftover Tamaranean food she had in the fridge.

"Wait." They all turned to Cyborg, who stopped them. "Sorry, but I don't trust leaving Gizmo here alone at the tower. I'm gonna stay and build a cell for him to be in for now." They all understood why he wanted to do that and nodded.

"Be careful Cyborg, Gizmo may not have his weapons, but he can still get away without them." Robin said. Cyborg nodded and they all started to leave again, leaving Cyborg and Silkie at the tower.

* * *

"So which one of your friends are we meeting first?" Starfire was excited to meet more friends and couldn't hold her excitement much longer.

"Fluttershy. She has a cottage not far from here in the woods. It's just outside the forest so she can be close to the animals." Twilight said.

As they all got to her cottage, the Titans saw that it was built into a tree. When they all walked up, Twilight knocked on the door. After a few seconds Fluttershy came to the door and answered it. She saw a few of her friends, and five new ponies. She was happy to see her friends, but kept the door only slightly opened at the sight of new faces. All the Titans could tell was that Fluttershy's Mane was a very light pink and that her coat was a light pale. "H-hi, Twilight." Fluttershy said. She didn't know what to think of the new ponies. Especially since two of them were a little unnerving.

"Hi Fluttershy. We wanted to introduce you to a few of our friends." Twilight explained.

A few seconds later, Fluttershy came out. "Hi everypony."

"Hello friend. You must be the one called Fluttershy, yes?" Starfire floated down and landed in front of her with a friendly smile. Even though she acted friendly, Fluttershy took a step back, both confused and shy from the way Starfire acted.

"Um... Yes. Who are you?" Fluttershy asked, trying to keep from acting shy. They were friends with Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack so she at least wanted to try to act slightly confident in talking with them.

"I am Starfire and these are my friends." She gestured to the other Titans. Starfire was always looking for new friends an seemed to fit well into Equestria culture.

"Hello." Was all Fluttershy could say when everypony looked towards her.

"Hi. I'm Beast Boy." Beast Boy said as he went over to her.

Fluttershy saw his Cutie Mark had several animals on it and looked at him. "You like animals too?"

Beast Boy smiled a little more as he nodded. "Not only do I like all animals, I can be all animals." Fluttershy was confused by that statement, but Beast Boy soon cleared it up as he demonstrated by turning into a green little spider monkey. Fluttershy was amazed by the transformation. Beast Boy turned back into a pegasus and smiled. "See?" He then took a step back and Fluttershy looked to the next Titan to step up.

"I'm Robin, the leader of the group. Nice to meet you." Robin said acted friendly. He noticed that she was shy, so he acted as friendly as he could. Which worked out because Fluttershy nodded, smiling a little. She then turned to Raven and got a little unnerved by her bored expression and hood that covered most of her face except for her mouth and her eyes.

"I'm Raven." She said. She wasn't much for being friendly all the time so she just said that. It was still enough to scare Fluttershy a little, but she nodded none the less.

"Hey Fluttershy, were all going to introduce them to Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Do you want to come?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy thought for a second and answered. "Okay, but just let me feed Angel before I go." Fluttershy went back inside, leaving everyone outside her cottage.

"Who's Angel?" Robin turned to Twilight.

"Oh, Angel is Fluttershy's pet bunny. He's a little picky about food so it might take a while." Twilight explained.

After a few minutes, Fluttershy came back out smiling. "Okay, I'm ready."

They all nodded and headed off to the next pony, Rarity.

* * *

After some walking, they made it to the outer part of Ponyville, standing in front of a boutique. Twilight knocked on her door.

Rarity soon answered, wearing a stylish pair of designer glasses. She saw Twilight at the door along with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, and five others. "Oh hello Twilight. Who are your friends?" Rarity asked.

"Hi Rarity. They're new to Ponyville and I'm showing them around and introducing them to my friends." Twilight said.

Rarity nodded and looked at all of them, then gasped. "Oh my, what a fashion catastrophe!" Rarity went outside and went straight to Robin. "Is your mane greased down?! Oh the horror!" She used her magic to pull her favorite couch outside and 'fainted'.

Robin just rose an eyebrow at this. All of this over his greased hair- or mane now? "What's wrong with it?"

Rarity got up and glared at him from her couch. "It's horrible! What pony in the right mind greases their mane?! It's not even greased 'fashionably'! It is spiked as if you just woke up!" Robin frowned at that as Beast Boy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack all snickered at the argument. "And that cheap looking mask you have on. Are you trying to hide your shame from your mane and that tacky cape that doesn't even match your coat?!" Beast Boy and Rainbow Dash fell over laughing at that, as Applejack, Spike, and even Twilight were still snickering and giggling at the whole thing.

Robin was steaming at everything Rarity said. Sadly, she wasn't done.

"Further more, what is with that ugly belt?! It might match your cape, but it is not fashionable at all! What are you supposed to be with that stereotypical outfit? A superpony?" That made Applejack and Spike join in the full on laughter, as Twilight tried to stop giggling. Fluttershy and Starfire both smiled at this, knowing it was silly, but were able to keep themselves from laughing. Raven, however, was simply watching the whole thing, thinking it wasn't worth arguing about.

Twilight saw that everyone had their fun, but knew that they had to hurry up. "Rarity, these are my friends. Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy." She gestured to each of them respectively.

Rarity looked at each of them and smiled. "Well it is nice to meet you all." When she saw Raven she gasped in amazement and ran to her side. "This cloth. It is pure silk! I've never seen a robe made quite like this before! You must tell me where you obtained this!" Rarity was looking at the robe in question, where as Raven just had an eyebrow raised at her.

"No." Raven said calmly.

"Oh but please, I must have one like it!" Rarity used her magic to take off Raven's hood, inspecting the inside. Then she saw that Raven was very similar looking to her. Same mane color, and same coat color. The only difference was their eyes, faces, and expressions. "Oh Celestia! We look almost identical!" She turned to everypony else so they could see.

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash said, surprised. The others were just as surprised, but said nothing.

Raven just kept her blank expression as she used her magic to put her hood back on. Rarity looked at her. "When we get the chance you must let me copy the design of that robe so I may have one like it!" Even though it wasn't an original, Rarity saw how unique and valuable it was. She wouldn't claim it as hers, that would be stealing from Raven, but she definitely wanted one for herself.

"I don't want to." Raven put it simply, not wanting any part of Rarity because she expected nothing but beauty tips to come from her. Which she wanted no part of.

"Oh come now, you can not just keep this design to yourself!" As Rarity kept trying to convince Raven, the others simply watched them. Slowly, Raven was getting irritated and glared at Rarity, her dark magic omitting from her. Rarity saw this and stopped immediately "Uh... Maybe we can talk about this later." Rarity backed off and Raven took a deep, calming breath. That made her powers settle down.

After everyone stopped laughing, Twilight cleared her throat, getting everypony's attention. "Come on everypony. We still have to give our new friends a tour of Ponyville." She then turned to Rarity. "Rarity, were going to get Pinkie Pie and tour Ponyville, then head back to their tower. Why don't you come with us?"

Rarity thought for a moment and nodded. "Why not. Meeting new friends may be just the thing I need to get some inspiration."

Twilight smiled as she started walking towards Mr. and Mrs. Cake's Bakery, Sugarcube Corner. "Follow me everypony." Her friends and the Titans all followed her towards the last Element of Harmony, Pinkie Pie.

* * *

As they walked, Robin walked next to Twilight. "So how does this Pinkie Pie act anyway? He asked.

"Well... Lets just say Pinkie's... Original." Twilight said. She didn't know how to relate Pinkie to anything because Pinkie Pie acted like nothing else.

"How so?" Robin asked. Though his question was soon answered as they turned a corner and they spotted a Pink Earth Pony was a slightly darker pink man and tail, both crazy an poofy looking.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight yelled, getting her attention. Pinkie Pie saw only Twilight since the other ponies were still behind the corner

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie Pie, I wanted to introduce you to my friends." Twilight gestured to her friends as they all rounded the corner. Pinkie Pie gasped and took off, leaving a cloud of smoke in her image behind.

"Uh... what was that about?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think were going to find out." Rainbow Dash said. All the other elements knew what Pinkie Pie was up to. More or less anyway.

"Well that's all of us." Twilight said, meaning the Elements of Harmony. "Now we can give you a tour of the town. Come on everypony." Twilight started walking, not wanting to be behind schedule. The others followed suit.

* * *

_So this is where all those ponies live? It's perfect for there Welcoming party! _A certain pink pony with a balloon Cutie Mark stood in front of a certain 'T' shaped tower, thinking of a certain thing to do. She smiled greatly and ran in, looking around. She went into the elevator that lead to the main operations room. _This room is perfect! _Pinkie Pie looked around the room and started putting tons of decorations everywhere that she seemed to somehow bring with her in just a few minutes.

As she was putting decorations up, the last Titan that was still in the tower came in. When he did, he saw a pony putting up decorations. "Yo! Who let you in my Tower?!"

Pinkie Pie looked over. She wasn't surprised because her Pinkie Sense had warned her somepony was coming. "Easy silly, I'm putting up party decorations!" Pinkie smiled greatly at him.

"Who told you you could do that?!" Cyborg didn't think she was any threat. Especially since all she was doing was putting way to many party decorations all over the place.

"No one! It's supposed to be a surprise party for all of you new ponies!" Pinkie Pie knew he was new too because she never saw him in Ponyville. She was sure of that because who could miss a pony who had no mane, and had such a shiny looking coat.

"Surprise party?" Cyborg was definitely surprised about it, but didn't know why she was throwing one. "Why are you throwing a surprise party for us anyway?"

"I told you, your all new! You all deserve a party!" Pinkie Pie pulled out her party cannon and fired a string of streamers that went in all directions, immediately decorating half of the room. "But since you found out, you get to help too!" She threw a bunch of unflated balloons towards him, which landed in front of him. "Blow up all the balloons and set them up in the net up there, while I finish decorating!"

Cyborg was about to question her sanity when he looked up and saw the net in place. He then looked back at her and saw her Cutie mark, which was colorful balloons. He guessed that she loved throwing parties about anything and decided a party wouldn't be half bad. he started blowing up balloons as he looked at all the decorations. Way to many streamers, some sign and ribbons, the net for the balloons that he guessed were going to be dropped when the others got back, Silkie sitting on a baby alligator, bags of confet- wait. Silkie on a baby alligator.

"Uh... What's that alligator doing here?" Cyborg didn't know it was with Pinkie Pie, or that it didn't have teeth. He knew it wouldn't be that dangerous to anyone as a baby.

"Oh, that's Gummy! He wanted to come and say hi to everypony that was new too!" Gummy proved this by blinking his eyes, slowly. "Also he says he likes your pet worm, and that there playing cowstallions!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Uh... Okay, then." Cyborg she was nuts, but she seemed innocent enough. Not bothering to ask anymore questions, Cyborg started blowing balloons up.

* * *

After two hours, Twilight and her friends finished showing the Titans around Ponyville and doing a few fun things. Along the way, they got a few things:

Raven got books on spells and other magic related things, as well as books that were the same genre Raven liked. Honestly, Twilight was thankful someone took those depressing books off of the shelves for once.

Beast Boy, as shocking as it was, got a few books as well. Most of them were books on animals that were in Equestria. Ones that had pictures of course. He also got joke books too. Everyone warned Twilight that he would probably lose most of those books, but Twilight let him borrow them anyway.

Robin found a few dojos that taught some of the martial arts in Equestria. Even though some of them were the same as the ones in his dimension, he thought it would be best to learn them again since he was on all fours and wasn't used to it yet.

Starfire didn't get much. She found a few things here an there that she thought were interesting, but nothing of importance.

"Today was so grand! We must do the hanging out more!" Starfire said as she used her alien powers to fly while they were all going towards the tower.

"Oh, I agree! It was a grand time being with all of you!" Rarity said, enjoying the time she spent with the Titans.

"Grand?! It was awesome!" Rainbow Dash said as she did a somersault in mid-air. "Those were some cool pranks!"

"Pfft. Those were nothing! I have way more pranks than that up my sleeve!" Beast Boy bragged. He and Rainbow Dash had a prank war and everyone watched. Long story short, pies were thrown, some trip wires were used, and Beast Boy came out on top.

"I do wish the one called Pinkie Pie stayed with us instead of run off." Starfire noted.

"Yeah, what was up with that anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, I reckon were all gonna find out soon." Applejack said as they all neared the tower.

"Oh my. That's your house?" Fluttershy asked when she saw the giant tower in front of her.

"Yes. The Titan Tower. It's where we all stay, train, and monitor the city for any crimes." Robin explained the tower to them.

"Ah, so that tacky superpony outfit wasn't just for looks." Rarity stated, making a few ponies and Spike laugh.

"Anyway, let's go inside." Robin said, trying to avoid getting yelled at about fashion sense.

As they went inside, they all went in the elevator and upstairs. The elevator opened up to a hallway that was filled with colorful balloons and streamers

"Uh... You all see the balloons too, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep. Don't mind em, lets just move on." Applejack said.

"Okay..." Raven said. When the Titans weren't looking, all the native ponies nodded at each other, knowing just why there was party decorations everywhere.

Robin took the lead and led them to the door in front of them, making it open up to the main operations room. The odd thing about it was, the lights were all turned out.

As Robin turned the lights out, two familiar ponies jumped out in front of the group. "SURPRISE!" a huge amount of balloons fell from the ceiling and the two ponies blew

Pinkie Pie and Cyborg both were in front of them, surprising them with a party. The Titans and the ponies couldn't help but smile at that, except for Raven who rose an eyebrow. Surprised, but not that interested.

"Cyborg, you knew about this?" Robin asked.

"What? I don't turn down a party like this!" Cyborg said. As strange as it was, it was fun planning the party. He opened up a panel in his arm and pressed a feature that connected to the tower, making catchy music start to play.

"Let's party!" Pinkie Pie yelled. No one had any reason to object, so they did as the party enthusiastic pink pony and enjoyed the party.

As they all enjoyed the party a few things happened. One, Silkie discovered alligator riding. Two, Raven was forced to enjoy the party by not only Beast Boy, but by Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash as well. Three, they all met more friends that they know will make life more interesting.

* * *

**Well, that wraps up the whole first day in Equestria. Sorry it took multiple chapters, but it was important I do it this way. Most chapters will only be one day, but if it's as important for multiple things to happen like this day, than it will be 2-3 chapters. Also, I still need OCs! If anyone wants a pony or Titan of their own creation in this story then PM me and I'll give you the character sheet. I want it sent PM so it can be a surprise!**

**Hopefully this chapter was great to read. More chapters soon!**


	5. Meeting with Royalty

**Hi every Taan Titan and My Little Pony lover out there! I know this chapter is a little overdue according to my schedule, but it was not an easy chapter for me to write. Especially since it is to progress the story, and because I didn't know how all the characters in this would react to what would happen. Well, with that said, I hope you all still give this story a try!**

* * *

As the royal council was heading towards Ponyville, eleven ponies and a shapeshifter were sitting around in the main operations room, looking out of a broken window. Since this morning, Cyborg cleared out the rest of the glass that was along the sides, making it safe to go in and out of. The royal council would be flown in an would go through the window to meet them inside.

"Remind me again why we had to keep Pint-sized in this room while we waited for the princess." Cyborg didn't want Gizmo to be in the tower, much less the same room as him. Gizmo may have had his hi-tech pack taken from him, a rag over his mouth to keep him from saying childish insult after childish insult, and a paralyzing spell curtusy of Twilight keeping him in place, but he was still the same annoying Gizmo they all hated sitting in the same room as them.

"Because the princess wanted to talk to him. Besides, the princess probably doesn't want to talk to him while he's in a dimly lit room behind a cell." Twilight reminded Cyborg. It did make since that it was kind of insulting to make princess Celestia go to a room that wasn't fit for anypony except rude ones like Gizmo.

"So this princess. What is she like?" Starfire asked.

"Well, she is usually very friendly and nice to everypony, except for those who are rude for no reason." Twilight said as she turnd to Gizmo who was wondering whether to be scared or laugh at this since he didn't know who the princess was. "She always knows what to do, and trusts everypony with what she asks of them without any doubt." Twilight said summing up Princess Celestia in her opinion, which the other ponies agreed with.

"Don't forget she's bringing the rest of the royal council Twilight. Princess Luna, Discord, Princess Cadance, and even your brother Shining Armor." Spike reminded.

"Wait, if one of the royal council is your brother, wouldn't that make you..." Robin asked, but Twilight finished it for him.

"Yes. I am a princess too. But since the royal council is coming here, I get to stay and wait." Twilight said.

"So Princess Celestia. If she's a princess, do we bow to her or something?" Beast Boy asked foolishly. Cyborg elbowed him to get him to be quiet.

"Well yeah, it's kind of obvious isn't it?" Rainbow Dash asked. Sure Princess Celestia usually didn't mind if someone didn't bow to her unless it was a public event or something, but it would be funny to watch them bow to her when most of them barely knew how to do much else then run with there pony forms.

"Beast Boy doesn't know what exactly obvious is." Raven said. It made Beast Boy angry, but he ignored it for the most part.

At that moment, a black portal opened up at the window, and a human stepped out. He had a grey hoodie, lifeless eyes, and a book with a Equestria pony and an Earth human on it. His hand that wasn't holding the book glew purple and all the ponies could hear his voice telepatically. "_How's it going everypony_?" The man spoke to all the ponies, but they all looked at him in confusion. "_To the Element's of Harmony, allow me to introduce myself. I am Dooren._"

They all calmed down and sat back down. Robin looked at him. "We understand why Beast Boy didn't turn into a pony, but how come your still the same?" He asked.

"_Simple. I have the power to go to any dimension I wish, thus giving me the resistance to any changes a dimension will have. And before you go off on me Cyborg, I know you didn't like the change to your T-Car, but it would've been more harm then good if I didn't change it's style. I promise I'll change it back once your back in your dimension._" Cyborg then closed his mouth, wondering how Dooren knew he was about to blow up about his car. The comprimise Dooren suggested was also enough to keep Cyborg quiet. "_Now until the royal council gets here, I just want to say one thing. There is no backing out of this. This is all according to destiny and you can't escape destiny. You've all come to realize that._"

No one objected. "_Now that that's all taken care of, I've taken the liberty of doing a few things. I have had all the other Titans learn of what has happened to you. You would not believe how annoying that was, since when I first said that I took you all to a different dimension, they all started attaking. I talked to them and they know that you won't be back for two years. They told me to say the following."_ He cleared his throat and continued, mimicing on of the Titans voices perfectly. Kid Flash's.

_"_Don't worry about us guys, we can hold em off. No promises if we can keep them from following you, but will try. Also, one more thing. Raven, if you get the chance tell your dad he needs a cough drop or something. That voice of his is way to messed up for him to sound healthy." Theres laughter coming from what sounds like an audiance of Titans. "See ya in two years. Bye everyone._"_ Dooren cleared his throat again and he stopped talking.

"Oh, did you do in impression?! DO ME NEXT! DO ME NEXT!" Pinkie Pie jumped in fron of Dooren, uneffected by his scary looking eyes.

Dooren shrugged and cleared his throat, copying Pinkie Pie's voice. "YAY! I'm a voice twin!" Dooren said in Pinkie Pie's voice. The voice didn't fit what Dooren looked like at all, which made everypony, human, and dragon in the room laugh.

The voice made Pinkie Pie roll around the floor laughing, it was so funy to her. "That is so me!"

Before anyone else could ask for him to do any more impressions, a gold and white chariot was being flown over towards the Tower. It had a white Alicorn with a flowing rainbow mane, and a slightly smaller dark blue alicorn with a night sky looking blue mane being pulled in it.

Behind it, another white and gold chariot with different symbols was pulling a light pink alicorn with a multi colored mane and a white unicorn with a multi blue colored mane riding in it.

Behind that one was something... odd. It was two living trees with wings flying towards the tower with a hammock connected to each of them. On that hammock was an unusual looking creature with sunglasses on it that went by the name of Discord.

One by one, the five members of the royal council started going through the broken window. As they did, Dooren sat down on the long couch with the other ponies.

As soon as the first two were off of their chariot, the Titans bowed to them. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire had no problem bowing since they were floating or in their human form. Robin and Cyborg however, didn't really know how to bow so they were a little wobbly when they tried to bow. Princess Celestia spoke up. "You don't have to bow, but thank you for the gesture." She said with a smile.

The Titans stopped bowing and went back to their seats. Celestia and Luna moved out-of-the-way so Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor could get off. They smiled when they saw Twilight. "Sis! How are those wings of yours?" Shining Armor asked, glad to see his sister again.

"There great. It's fun to fly around with them." Twilight said. She would've been even more welcoming, but she knew that there were more important things everypony had to worry to about.

As soon as they moved over and their chariot took off, the two trees and hammock simply went inside the tower and planted themselves on the floor, reverting back into normal trees. "I gotta say, I think my chariot ride was a lot more relaxing." The multi animal thing said while it stretched on the hammock.

"Discord, you are going to take those trees with you when you have to leave right?" Fluttershy asked politely.

"Of course! It would be rude for my trees to be a burden in this tower if I left them here wouldn't it?" Discord asked, not really minding the glares he was getting from most everypony else for bringing trees inside the tower.

Before anyone else could bother speaking, Dooren stood up and spoke to them telepathically. _"__I don't have much time so I'm afraid I'll have to get right to it."_

Princess Celestia nodded. "Understood. Whatever news you have please bring it forth."

Dooren then used his magic to levitate the book to the center of the room and flipped to a page that was close to the beginning. _"Read the text within this page and you will have a better understanding of it all." _He moved the book so it would be in front of Twilight, leaving her to read it. "_I am intrusting the book with all of you. In two years time I will be back to escort the team you have rounded up. Remember, you will need the main twenty if you wish to have a chance. Goodbye, to all of you." _With that said, Dooren made a portal and started to walk through. He didn't even stop when some of the group tried to stop him.

When the portal closed behind him they all stopped trying to stop Dooren. Princess Celestia looked to Twilight. "Twilight. You may begin reading the passage."

Twilight nodded and levitated it at eye level. "Twenty heroes, ten from each world. The journey will begin with five begins from one, and six begins from another. Together, nine more will join, over looked by six masters. Two years later a battle with the twenty heroes, joined by an army from both worlds, will face an evil never before imagined. If Good wins, both worlds will evolve with peace and understanding. If evil wins, worlds will grow rotten and sinister. The prophecy will end with one of these outcomes." Twilight turned the page, curious about what else there was. "That's... That's it? But who are the twenty beings? Who are the six masters?" Twilight flipped ahead more pages, but gasped. "The other pages are completely blank!"

The others were either shocked, or extreme deep thought. "Well he did say that it doesn't show anything about the future, only what's happened. So maybe the pages might reveal themselves as the time comes." Shining Armor suggested.

"So, an enchanted book?" Raven summed up with a bored voice. The others nodded.

Discord sat up. "Why don't we just undo the enchantment then? It's boring to just wait for the pages, why not just have it give us the spoilers now?" He said as he looked at it.

"WAIT! DON-" But it was to late as Discord snapped his fingers at the book, which made the book twitch. Then, a beam shot out at Discord. It was to fast and strong a magic even for him, and it made him fall off his hammock in pain.

"Ow... Okay, so no spoiler alert." Discord got up and stretched, cracking his knuckles towards his trees and hammock, making it turn into a shrub throne. He sat in it and snapped his fingers, making an ice pack appear on his head.

When they all looked at the book, they saw it was now opened up to the first page of the book. It had some kind of picture on it that looked very similar to the window panes at Celestia's castle.

It showed what resembled Celestia, Discord, Cadance, Dooren, a silhouette of a pony looking figure with jewelry, and Shining Armor **(****1) **along the top of the picture. Along the middle of the page down showed something else. It had figures that resembled Applejack, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Twilight Sparkle. **(2) **

All of them in the pictures were walking, floating, or flying towards a black portal. The wierd thing about the picture was, there was nine silhouettes all around them that looking like they were heading towards the portal too. Some of the silhouettes didn't look like ponies though as one was walking on two legs and another had spider legs.

"Woah, It's a picture of all of us." Beast Boy said as he looked at it. Everypony else in that room saw and agreed with him silently.

"Yeah but, who are all of them black spots in the book supposed to be?" Applejack asked.

Twilight looked at it and saw something. "Twenty heroes!" They all looked at Twilight. "With all of us in the picture, with all the empty spots, it makes twenty!"

Robin then saw something. "And six masters. It's the royal council."

"Maybe, but then who is the empty spot that's with us? There is no one else in the royal council." Princess Cadance said.

"Then maybe it's someone that isn't from the royal council." Princess Celestia thought out loud.

Before anyone could state their opinion, a muffling sound interrupted them. They all looked over to see Gizmo, trying to get the rag off his mouth. The paralyzing spell had worn off.

Princess Celestia walked over to him. "So this is the Gizmo that broke into Rainbow Dash's house, stole her bits and other valuables, almost harmed multiple ponies, and nearly burn down Sweet Apple Acres?" Princess Celestia asked.

Discord whistled and smiled at the list of things Gizmo did. "Now there is some chaos! I would've never thou..." After seeing multiple glares pointed right at him, including the rest of the royal council, he cleared his throat and sighed. "I mean, that was a little underhanded for a little pony like him. You should only leave chaos to those who know when it's fun and when it's just annoying." Some of them still didn't like the statement, but left it alone.

Gizmo finally got the rag off of his mouth and took in a deep breath. "Finally! Do you scuzz-balls know how much that dirty rag smelled?!" Gizmo shouted. He apparently still didn't get the fact that some of the best in all of Equestria were glaring right at him.

"Yeah, as rotten as you!" Rainbow Dash yelled at him, not liking that he had insulted not only her and her friends, but the Princesses as well.

"Now Gizmo, why would you do all those things? Princess Celestia was talking to him as if he was only a school bully.

"Why?! Those crud eaters all chased me! How else was I supposed to get away from em?!" Gizmo defended himself, but Princess Celestia shook her head.

"You should have simply given everything back. Stealing is not right." Princess Celestia said simply. Everyone simply watched, not wanting to interfere.

"Yeah, but it's the only way I could've gotten that stinkin money." Gizmo countered.

"Young pony, there are honest ways you could earn money. Yet you still resorted to violence and theft. Why?"

"Because... Because... Because it's... Wait a second, I don't have to tell any of you happy-go-lame ponies nothing!" Gizmo concluded. Though it did point out something to all the others in the room. Princess Celestia pushed on.

"You don't have to be a bad pony Gizmo. There is still a chance for you to be good. You just have to let go of your old ways." She said.

Gizmo just pouted, facing the other way. He was done talking. Princess Celestia sighed. "Well I see that you don't want to talk about it anymore. Okay then." Princess Celestia looked at Twilight. "Well we can't just leave him to sit in a dungeon all day. Twilight, I want you to make sure he is taught by Cheerliee at the Ponyville Schoolhouse."

"What?! I don't need to go to some stinkin school! I'm already to smart for that crud!" Gizmo yelled. He was not happy that she said he would be going to school, and since he was a boy genius he saw no reason he had to go to school.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Gizmo. His attitude and dangerousness would only be bad for all the kids at the school." Robin said.

Princess Celestia looked at him. "In Equestria, young ponies are known as a foal." She stated. She knew that he meant a young pony, but she thought it would probably be best if the Titans knew the proper names and language of ponies in Eqeustria. "And for his case, I think it would be required. He doesn't yet have his Cutie Mark, which is what Cheerliee's class will help him to discover. All of you have already found your talents or characteristics, but he has not." Celestia summed up.

"Shows what you know ya whether wearin' freak! I can make better tech then any of you!" Gizmo yelled. He was at the peak of his anger, and wasn't going to just keep quiet anymore. It made the mane six, all the royal council, and the Titans glare at him angrily.

Celestia simply looked to the Titans. "You are all from the same dimension. Please, what does he mean by 'tech'?" The word was unfamiliar to Princess Celestia, along with anyone else in Equestria.

"It's a short-term for technology." Robin explained. When every native Equestrian looked even more confused, Gizmo fell over laughing that they were all clueless. They all ignored him as Robin explained. "It's machinery that makes everyday things easier." Robin said. He never really had to define the word, but it was enough to help them all understand. "Like for instance his pack he used for all those weapons and transformations, that was technology."

"So that crazy contraption, he made that?" Applejack asked. Robin nodded.

"Even though he might be skilled in something, it could be he doesn't yet understand the full potential of his skills." Princess Cadane suggested.

Princess Celestia thought about it and nodded. "Perhaps. Either way, it would probably be best if we sent him to be taught by Cheerliee. At least until he earns his Cutie Mark." Princess Celestia summed up. She was almost completely sure that the Cutie Mark had to do with his skills in creation, but she imagined it also had something to do with finding his true potential. Something that wouldn't be found until he understood that evil was wrong himself.

Princess Celestia saw the Chariots start to come back and realized that she had to go back to Canterlot to take care of her royal duties. As did the others. She and Princess Luna walked towards the window. "We have to get going. Some time in the year we will make sure that we get you all acquainted with your powers and skills, along with harnessing them even more then ever before. Good luck everypony." Princess Celestia said her farewells, as did Princess Luna as they got on their chariot and were flown off.

The next chariot came and Princess Cadance and Shining Armor started to get on. "Well, we better get going too. I'll see you later sis." Shining Armor said as he hugged his little sister goodbye. "Good luck fighting evil."

"Wait." Robin said as he got up. Shining Armor looked at him. "You might want this." He presented Shining Armor with a Titan communicator. "It let's you talk to anyone else that has the communicator, including all of us."

Shining Armor went wide-eyed for a second as he looked at it. "How does it work?"

Robin took out his own and demonstrated. "You just flip the cover over like this." He opened the cover of the communicator. "And you just say the name of whoever you're trying to reach." He looked at the communicator and said a name. "Shining Armor."

Shining Armor's communicator started beeping and he flipped the cover, seeing Robin in the picture. "This is amazing!" He was amazed by the technology.

"All of the Titans, along with Twilight and her friends, you, Princess Cadance, and Discord will all have one. They also symbolize that you're an honorary Titan as well."

Cyborg went over to a panel in the wall and pressed down on it. When it moved it revealed multiple communicators.

Twilight, Rarity, and Princess Cadance all used their magic to get theres. Pinkie Pie rushed over and got hers herself, anxious to get one. Discord snapped his fingers and it appeared in his hand. Cyborg handed one to Rainbow Dash, and Beast Boy got the last one and brought it over to Fluttershy. Spike ran over and Cyborg handed him the last one since he couldn't reach up high enough to the panel.

"From now on, your all honorary Titans." Robin looked at each of them, who were all looking at their own communicators with amazement. Discord snapped his fingers and a 'D' appeared on the top, replacing the 'T', Robin frowned at that, but Discord kept it the same.

"Hey, wadda'bout me ya fart-smellin' Titans?!" Gizmo wanted a communicator, or at the very least wanted to leave. To bad he got just what he wished for.

The new giant group of Titans smiled at him. "Well, school's going to start in the next five minutes." Gizmo went wide-eyed at what Twilight said. "I don't think he'll be able to get there in time. Rainbow Dash, could you fly the little foal to school as fast as you can? We don't want him to be late."

Rainbow Dash smirked at that, glad to 'help'. "Sure thing. I'll go so fast, maybe I'll be able to take the scenic route!" Rainbow Dash wasn't going to hurt Gizmo, just fly fast enough to scare him half to death.

"Wait, but I don't wanna g-AH!" Beast Boy picked him up and put him on Rainbow Dash's back so she could fly him. Rainbow Dash then took off out the window, going really fast. Along the way to the schoolhouse, she even tried to cheer up Gizmo by doing some tricks like front flips in the air. "AHHH! LET ME DOWN, LET ME DOWN!" He was scared, but Rainbow Dash wouldn't let him get hurt. Everypony laughed as Gizmo was flown crazily to school.

* * *

"**So Gizmo was captured by the Teen Titans?" **The Brain asked the main group of villains that sat around the table.

"That is vhat ve gathered from the transmission ve received from Gizmo." A heavy French accent responded.

"Should we retrieve him before the Titans get any information out of him?" A deep voice asked.

"**No. Gizmo did not know enough for him to be a liability. He is of no use to us anyway, so it would be a waste to send a rescue party after him. Let the Titans keep Gizmo in custody. Now that we know what were up against, it won't be an issue to send a few members of the Brotherhood to aniallate them.**" The Brain said.

"So what should we do then? We can't just let them stay in that dimension and become stronger and more fortified. We need to strike while they are still vulnerable." An old voice recommended.

"**Patience. There will come a time when we will strike, and soon. For now, we focus our efforts in finding the remaining Titans. But to keep them from getting to comfortable, we will send a small team after them. Bring numbers forty-two and twenty-three in. They are strong enough to fight the Titans, they won't be affected by the dimension's transformation, and they aren't to valuable if they are captured without a way to bring them back.**" The Brain ordered. The group soon went on with there other topics. Most about world domination and conquering of other planets.

* * *

**Well, that was a hard chapter to write! I know it wasn't as action packed, or as good as the others, but this chapter had to be made for the story to unfold without any confusion. I hope you all liked it, and I will have the next chapter sometime after my Spring Break. Which is after next week. As always, I please ask you leave a review about what you thought of the story. And I will see you all later!**

**Bonus Questions!**

**(1): How were the names organized for the royal council and the blank spot?**

**(2): How were the names organized for the Mane Six and the Titans?**

**First ones to answer the question not only gets a shout out, but a reward too!**


End file.
